


I'm Sorry

by birdie7272



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marking, Merthur - Freeform, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Smut, bossy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur better get on his knees and… apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> For spitfirelady. It didn't turn out to be makeup sex so much as…well, you'll see. Appropriate dirty talk with a hint of morally gray coming your way ;)

"Merlin! Merlin, stop!"

"Go away, Arthur."

" _Mer_ lin. Come on."

"No."

Arthur growled and continued to chase after his stubborn manservant. Even while jogging he caught sight of the tips of Merlin's enormous ears, burning bright red –a telltale sign that Arthur should back off. If only he listened to himself. "Would you stop?"

"Would you?"

"Why are you mad? Hey, I said stop." Arthur finally caught up enough to grab him by the back of the shirt. "It didn't mean anything."

"Oh," Merlin wrestled himself away and continued down the next hall. "So you do know why I'm mad."

Arthur glared and continued after him, again calling, "I had to."

"Oh, you had to? Oh, right. Alright. They made you. I see."

"It was part of the contest. Win the fight and kiss the girl. I couldn't just not."

"Actually, yes, Arthur. You could have just not."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the blatant overuse of sarcasm Merlin always inflicted on him. "What did you expect me to do? All the knights were there."

"I don't know." Merlin abruptly stopped and spun, aiming those burning eyes at him for the first time since he left the field. "Lose."

"Ha." Arthur stopped short and threw his hands on his hips, "Right. Is that the kind of knight you want me to be? I'm not a cheater or a liar. I can't pretend not to be the best."

"Or the biggest arse."

"Merlin-" Arthur grabbed him around the arm this time and forced him to stay in place. Merlin really was fighting though –with all his scrawny strength.

"Let me go, Arthur."

"Not until you listen to me."

"No."

Arthur quickly looked around to make sure no one else was viewing this temper tantrum and calculated just how hard it would be to drag Merlin back to his room without making a scene. Impossible. He sighed and pulled Merlin through the nearest door instead. Behind it was a small closet filled with supplies used by the servants. It was dark and there wasn't much room with everything inside, barely enough for the two of them, but it was secluded.

"Hey!"

"Stop," Arthur ordered, slammed the door, and grabbed him by his shaking shoulders. "Look at me. It meant nothing. It was nothing. I didn't even really do it back."

"Oh," Merlin's nose twitched. Another sign Arthur ignored. "So that part where your mouth touched hers was just because you tripped and fell on her face, right?" Merlin started to squirm, "This closet is unbearably small."

"Merlin-"

"There's a broom poking my arse."

The corner of Arthur's mouth thoughtlessly pulled up. "Don't talk about your arse right now."

"I'm not talking at all because I am leaving."

"Where?" Arthur gripped tighter and schooled his smile. Merlin was so… adorable. Like a puppy trying to wriggle its way out of a collar. "To go lounge on the hill? Frolic through the flowers? A drink at the tavern?"

"Right, and that list of chores the length of my body magically did itself."

Arthur lost all sense of amusement. "I thought I told you to stop talking like that. Someone might hear you." How Merlin survived this long with magic was a miracle. Speaking of magic, he probably _did_ finish the chores already and his leaving was completely unnecessary. "I am your Prince and I am ordering you as my manservant to listen to me. You are not going anywhere."

The puppy eyes morphed- replaced with the ferocity of a wild wolf, locking their predatory gaze on the creature holding him down. Arthur's fingers twitched as Merlin straightened under him and growled, "Yes I am."

Merlin rarely lowered his voice to such a level. Rarely did he dare use that tone on anyone. Rarely did the boy get this mad.

Could it be possible that Arthur pushed him too far this time? It seemed _ridiculous_. Merlin knew it was a stupid argument, a stupid fight he was picking. Of course it would be Arthur's job to fix it.

"Merlin-" Merlin continued being petulant as he yanked on Arthur's arms, trying to push them out of his way. "Please. Stop." Arthur's arms wouldn't give but he wouldn't give up. "Stop. Alright? Just stop!"

Arthur pushed him against the wall and pinned him with the weight of his armor as he slid his hands up the boy's neck and cupped his face. After pointlessly waiting for that scowl to disappear, he leaned in to snag those pouting lips. Merlin snubbed him before he could reach. He gave another exasperated sigh, "I'm sorry. Alright? You have nothing to worry about. I didn't enjoy it. I had to think about you just to do it."

"And that's how you kiss me?"

"No," Arthur smirked and leaned in, tilting his head and offering his mouth. "I kiss you much better. If you'd let me."

"I don't want to kiss you."

"Well, I want to kiss you." Merlin turned his face to the side, avoiding his lips again. "I'm sorry." Arthur felt the absurdity of this argument settling in again and had to force himself not to laugh aloud, "I really am! Next time, I won't even use tongue." All of Merlin's fury turned on him in a second. Arthur's hammering heart kicked in his chest and he raised his hands in surrender. "I'm kidding! I promise. I'm kidding. I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say. I didn't have a choice."

"Yes you did."

"No." Arthur sucked in his argument and cupped Merlin's burning cheeks again. "But I do now. And I choose you. Please." He leaned his head against Merlin's brow and kissed his limp, unmoving lips. "I really am sorry. I feel very badly."

The air grew thick in the pause that followed. There was a limited supply to begin with. Merlin seemed to be taking it all with his loud pants. Spicy, humid, huffs that slapped Arthur's cheek and drove acid into his lungs. He felt the bitter taste linger on his tongue and came close to snapping out another stupid apology in order to make the lingering guilt disappear when Merlin finally spoke.

"Badly?" His voice cracked and Arthur smiled as he pressed the rest of his body against Merlin's pinned figure.

"So badly." He ran his lips over Merlin's cheek and nipped at the underside of his rough jaw while scooping his hips into Merlin's thigh. He couldn't feel much of Merlin with the armor in the way but he had plenty of memories to go by and his body became excited all the same. All it needed was that husky tone, another telltale sign –one that Arthur openly welcomed.

It seemed he was forgiven.

He rolled his body up as he slid his tongue under Merlin's neckerchief - the salty beads of sweat from running away coating his taste buds. He moaned as the metal pressed against Merlin and dug into his torso. "So very badly. I want you so very-" a nip across Merlin's neck, "-very-", and another, "-very-", and another, "-badly."

Merlin pulled back fast and slammed himself into the wall, glaring at Arthur's open mouth -still tingling with the taste of his stubble.

Arthur teetered in his spot, unsure of what he should do. Lean in and claim Merlin's lips until he caved and played back, or did he need to apologize again and again until Merlin actually listened? This was very strange behavior.

"She kissed you." Merlin batted Arthur's lips with the tip of his finger, bumping them into his gums and pushing them into a frown. "Did she touch you anywhere else? I left before I saw."

Arthur felt the annoyance creeping back in and couldn't stop the roll of his eyes. "She didn't touch me anywhere. That is to say, she held my back but-"

Merlin twisted his fingers over his mouth and pinched painfully hard, locking them shut. He squeezed tighter and snapped, "That counts."

It would have been comical in any other situation but there was something unnerving about the glare Merlin gave him. Whenever Merlin got that look in his eyes there were always consequences. It screamed something powerful was on its way.

Arthur gulped, unsure if it was such a bright idea to go after Merlin in such close quarters after all.

"I said I was sorry," he huffed out of the corner of his mouth.

"You might be."

"What do you mean, I might be? I am." Arthur pushed Merlin's hands away and leaned in but Merlin pulled back again.

"I'm not kissing you," he snapped. "Not after she just did. Not with her lips all over you."

"Gods help me. Merlin, it was closed and it was chaste! What do you want me to do? Rinse my mouth out with soap?"

"There's an idea." Merlin started to reach for the door and Arthur slammed his arm back down.

"I'm not doing that."

"Then get on your knees."

Arthur looked at the dirty ground and scoffed. "You want me to beg?"

"No." Merlin leaned forward and pointed to the ground, articulating every word, "I want you on your knees. And I want her off you."

"That doesn't make sense. How do you-" Arthur's gaze dropped as he shifted his footing and his thigh slid against Merlin's middle. Easily seen pushing against the thin layers of his trousers was Merlin's stiff erection.

There would only be one reason for getting on his knees when Merlin looked like that.

An unprecedented thrill ran through him as he considered the consequences of dropping and taking Merlin into his mouth. It had happened before but they were always so careful. Never out in the open, always behind a locked door. Were they really going to risk it?

It would get this argument over with.

Arthur caught Merlin's eyes and smirked as he slowly knelt and planted himself on his heels in the small space provided –nearly brushing the opposite wall with his back. Merlin seemed taken aback at the gesture and Arthur's smirk grew. As soon as Merlin noticed his glee, the surprise washed clean, replaced by the violent expression he wore before.

Interesting.

Arthur cautiously raised his arms in a mock surrender and reached for Merlin's trousers. With a quick check of the door, he pulled the knot apart and slid the fabric down Merlin's thighs and around his knees, scraping his nails harshly against every inch of skin he exposed. Merlin barely flinched but Arthur lost track of how he was reacting after he came face to face with that long cock swaying erect in the air.

That thick vein was thumping with the overwhelming amount of blood furiously pumping to his plump, red member and Arthur wanted to feel that beat pushing against the inside of his mouth. He leaned over to grab Merlin by his hips and consume that tantalizing pulse but Merlin dogged him again –bumping into a bucket as he jumped away. Arthur's heart pounded as the sound bounced in the small space and he snapped to the door, making sure none had heard.

"No hands," Merlin loudly commanded -not nearly as concerned. "You touched her too."

Arthur bit down the argument he had waiting to explode, about how he had not touched her more than a gentle hold and it was completely necessary for the show. Instead, he dropped his hands to his thighs and obediently opened his mouth for his ridiculous excuse of a boyfriend.

"On second thought," Merlin reached for his trousers, "No."

"No?" Arthur echoed, watching a flustered Merlin hastily pull up his pants. "What do you mean no?"

"You don't understand," Merlin muttered as he messily laced himself back up and headed for the door.

Arthur grunted and reached out to stop him. Again. He easily caught the lanky boy by the wrist and flipped him back into the furthest corner of the small space. Merlin glared down at him with an intense fury that Arthur did not really expect –not after he seemed so willing to forgive and forget.

Then Merlin focused on the hand covering his wrist and Arthur was the one to snap, "Don't you dare use your magic on me."

"Then let me go."

Arthur growled again, all of his pent up frustration making him the begging dog on his knees. "I understand, Merlin. I do. If I saw you with someone else, I'd be-" He sputtered and landed on, "Well, livid."

"Good. Great you understand. Everything's alright now."

"Please, Merlin. Please, just-" Arthur shuffled forward, his armor scraping against the stone floor, and started to stroke the inside of Merlin's wrist as his other hand slipped around the band of the poorly done up trousers. "I don't want her. I just want you. I… Let me- let me-" He pulled at the string until it spiraled apart and slipped his thumb back inside, teasing Merlin's middle with the corner of a nail. He pulled down, just an inch, exposing the coarse hair trailing from his bellybutton to his sex, watching his thumb brush it back and forth.

Merlin jerked, his hips rocking forward, but did nothing else.

Arthur continued, "Not her. Just you." He pulled just far enough for Merlin's member –losing its former lust- to peek out over the edge. "I only want you." He looked up under his lashes giving his very best puppy eyes.

Merlin was still seething, his jaw locked tight.

Arthur flicked out his tongue and licked the head into his mouth, sucking around it until he could feel the shaft start to firm between his teeth. He popped off and worked his lips in a nervous roll as he waited for Merlin to do something other than just stand there. It felt like bugs crawling under his skin as he sat and shifted in the dirt, his knees starting to heat with the pain of his weight. This was not a position he found himself in often. "Please." He lapped the head again and smiled at Merlin's sharp intake of breath. "Let me."

Merlin's nod was quick but it brought a wave of relief. Arthur dropped his hands to his thighs as Merlin wished and tilted his head to grab the rest of him into his mouth. He hummed in satisfaction and pulled on the quickly growing member with his tightly wound lips, feeling his mouth fill with heat as it returned to its erect state.

Every rock ground the stone against the bones of his knees but he wound his fists in his trousers, forcing himself to take the pain if it meant giving Merlin this small pleasure. He really did want the taste of Merlin on his tongue. That bitterness was worth everything to have his manservant squirming at his touch, moaning his name, and losing all thoughts but of him. Only him. Not some girl.

Oh. Perhaps he did understand after all.

A small spring of guilt smacked his chest as he looked up at the scowl above. He worked hard to keep his jaw loose, roll his lips down, and firmly circle them together as he pulled back up. He gave a few strokes more, drool starting to slide to the corner of his mouth, and waited for Merlin to crack, to buckle his knees, to give him something -but there was no reaction at all. He bobbed his head again and added a long glide of the tongue against the soft skin but there was still nothing.

He pulled his head away with a loud smack and ducked under Merlin's member to lick him from base to tip and down again until there was nothing left untouched, every inch as wet as it could be -cool air tingling every nerve.

Even then, nothing.

He pouted. So Merlin wanted to play hard to get? Well, Arthur was hard, willing, and ready to play. He ducked down further. He mouthed at Merlin's thighs, biting at the small hairs caressing his tongue, until he reached the boy's hips. He stroked the dip with his lips, trailing down between his legs until he head could go no further -wedged between with each cheek caressing a thigh. He tickled his perineum with the tip of his tongue and licked a line under his sac -relishing the change from smooth to rough to smooth again- until he was back at the tip, lapping at the small bead of precum waiting for him. It was his only reward as he looked up to Merlin and saw nothing but a blank face concentrating on the much more, oh-so-interesting wall.

Frustration started to roll back to the surface and he sighed loudly. How could this not be working?

Arthur bent back over to lick him again, contemplating adding some teeth this time just to watch him jump, but Merlin reached out and stopped him by weaving his hand into his locks of hair and painfully tugging him away, twisting his neck so he was forced to look up.

"Open," was all Merlin said and, as if under a spell, Arthur obeyed the command in an instant, dropping his jaw and waiting for the entry he was dolefully given. "I want her gone," Merlin continued as he slipped across his tongue. "Only think of me and make me forget about her."

Arthur tried to agree but it was muffled behind the girth of cock filling his mouth and sliding against his cheeks. He went straight back to work by rolling his tongue over every accessible piece of dick and sucking as hard as he could along the way, hallowing his cheeks and pressing Merlin firmly between them.

Merlin finally groaned in approval and started to rock. He pulled at Arthur's hair to keep him still and Arthur continued to suck as Merlin slowly began to fuck into his mouth, pressing deeper and deeper with every languid stroke.

"Is this what you wanted?" Merlin breathed between rolls. "Fuck- to- to get fucked by me?"

Arthur moaned around him and tried to nod, bobbing his head into the thrusts that started to pick up pace, a choking noise caught in his throat. Merlin's hand tightened in his hair and did not let him pull away. His breaths began to shallow and sweat beaded at his forehead but he stayed put with his hands wound around his trousers, letting Merlin have his way.

"Maybe-" Merlin gasped as Arthur's tongue skipped strokes and bashed against his salty slit. "Maybe I should come like this. Maybe the taste of my cum will remind you who you want in your mouth."

Arthur happily licked at Merlin's head as best he could with his thrusts. The idea of Merlin spraying his hot cum down his throat thrilled him almost as much as the way Merlin yanked on his roots. Every small pain from the pierce of the throat or scrape of the head made his body jerk and he had to fist the armor covering his stomach just to keep himself still as Merlin played into his tells, smacking him harder with his hips and digging his nails into his skull.

"I should-" Merlin could barley speak, his voice shaking and breathless, "Should make the knights watch, So they understand why you- you can't play their games."

Arthur's heart jumped at the thought and he found himself peeking at the door only a few feet away. They were helpless in the closet he chose. Anyone could walk in on them. Anyone could see exactly what Merlin said. Gwaine, Percy, Leon. They could all be only a moment away.

Arthur gasped at the pain in his jaw as Merlin grabbed him around the cheeks and roughly spun his view back to the corner where Merlin stood. He looked back up into those smoldering eyes and immediately realized his mistake, though Merlin reminded him anyway.

"Only me."

"I'm sorry," Arthur replied with earnest. His mouth opened to him again, only Merlin didn't thrust back inside as he expected.

"Take that off," Merlin said as he gestured to Arthur's armor.

Arthur started to obey but realized his mistake. "And how I am I supposed to do that all by myself?" There were unreachable buckles. It's why he had Merlin in the first place.

Merlin smirked and his eyes flashed a familiar gold. Arthur could hear the metal clanging together as all the straps came undone at once, every buckle slipping out of place and falling to the side.

"Showoff," Arthur mumbled but removed the armor anyway.

The relief was automatic. On a normal day the heavy weight of it was a welcomed dismissal but it was simply too hot for such attire. In the small space the temperature had risen to inferno and his scorching cock was fighting to push against the metal cutting into it. He could finally feel a sense of relief as the burden was lifted, a rush of pleasure pulsing from his center as he chucked it to the ground and let the air brush against his damp clothes underneath.

The discarded armor went between them and the door. Arthur hoped that it would help prevent anyone who tried to walk inside from entering.

They needed more locks in this castle.

Just as he was about to suggest a relocation to Merlin, he spoke in a tone that asked for no interruption. "Stand up and lean against the door."

"Bossy," Arthur mumbled again but he secretly liked the voice Merlin used when he took charge. It wasn't always easy to believe him as the one with the power but when his voice dropped and his arms crossed –he meant business. Arthur was fully prepared for the business he had in mind.

"The other way," Merlin said with a brow raised and gestured for Arthur to spin around, as if he were the idiot.

Arthur raised his hands in mock surrender again and turned so he was facing the door, nearly tripping over the armor and a mop to do so. Luckily he had more control over his limbs than some people.

Too quick for him to realize what was happening, his palms were suddenly pressing flat against the wood and he was unable to pull them free from their invisible binds.

"I thought I told you not to use magic," he growled as he tried to yank them back.

"I thought I told you not to talk."

"You never-"

"I meant to."

Arthur huffed behind closed lips as magic slammed his mouth shut and he was unable to say anything back. His fingers scratched at the door as he wiggled his body and tried to voice the anger bubbling under his skin. He tried to twist around to glare at him but he was pinned too tightly and his neck was still sore from the odd angle Merlin had forced it. He had to settle for growling.

Merlin had the nerve to laugh at him and he was just about to start kicking blind when he felt a hot pain swell on his lower back. He gasped through his nose and his fingers flared as Merlin's mouth moved against his skin and sucked harshly into the muscles underneath. He painfully chewed on the taut flesh, pulling deeper and deeper, until it became quite clear a bruise had been left behind.

Arthur mumbled unheard curses around his tongue but they were abruptly cut off by another bite placed above the first. Merlin's hot, open mouth slowly worked at the spot until another bruise prickled to the surface.

The third mark was too high and Merlin had the audacity to rip Arthur's shirt straight down the middle in order to reach it. Merlin made it even slower than the second, a long tease where he licked more than chewed and rolled his lips against the bone of Arthur's shoulder blade.

Arthur continued to claw at the door, squirming in his place as he tried to ignore the pleasure that swept in with the small pangs. When Merlin moved from the next to the next until he reached a spot nearer to his spine, he was back to cursing between his lips and quivering in his place.

Blood ferociously swelled to his cock until the beat of its pulse matched the roll of Merlin's teeth. The pain came in larger waves as the position near his spine made it difficult to form any sort of bruise and the nerves were more sensitive. The worst of it was that Merlin refused to touch him with anything more than his mouth. Not even his hands to wash over the stinging marks freshly made.

If only Arthur could get a hand free. Just one hand, to palm himself, just a bit. To relieve some of the pressure. Just one.

That rough tongue lapped at him continuously but it was the only comfort he was given. All Merlin did was moan against his skin as he moved again and again creating more and more marks in a pattern Arthur couldn't follow. He couldn't follow anything. He was slipping into a fuzzy state, unsure of anything in the heat and the pain. Only knowing that Merlin would bite again, guessing and waiting for the next chomp- not knowing where it would appear.

They would not get caught with him leaning on the door, but with these bites he would have to be careful. No bending over, no taking off his shirt for training, no letting anyone see. Anyone but Merlin. Only Merlin.

Why was Merlin moaning so much? Those noises pushed the pulse to his cock achingly hard. Aching and bouncing beneath his trousers, begging for something to touch it. Twitching between the door and Merlin's mouth, he only hoped Merlin would switch positions and take advantage of that situation.

"Merlin-" Arthur gasped and sucked in a breath as soon as he realized the name he had been chanting in his head had left his lips. He wiggled his hands and they were no longer pinned. He wondered how long he had been able to do that and spun to face his captor.

He had many comments waiting to lash out but the sight of Merlin silenced him abruptly.

Merlin stood there with three fingers deep in his arse and his other hand slowly stroking his shining member, pushing his only article of clothing –his shirt- up and out of the way so Arthur could see. Another one of those moans filled the air and Arthur wasn't sure who made the sound that time.

He didn't have time to wonder. Merlin dropped his hands and pushed Arthur up against the wood of the door, making him hiss at the pain that erupted from his newly mauled back.

Merlin swallowed that hiss with a sloppy kiss from a mouth loose and tired. Arthur took advantage and slipped his tongue through the worked jaw, savoring the taste of the boy who kept it from him so long. This teasing boy who put his mouth on him without giving him what he truly wanted.

Arthur gasped as Merlin pushed his trousers down, closed his hand around his untouched cock, and started to stroke him in time with the hand on his own.

Arthur moaned and clung to Merlin's shoulders as they locked their foreheads together. He groaned at the speed Merlin was able to flick his wrist and then realized that the hand on his cock was sliding wet and ready because it had prepped Merlin. It easily slid with the slick of Merlin's magic and his hips jerked in a frantic need to go faster, for Merlin to hold him tighter, to push farther –of course, that wasn't going to happen.

"This is what you wanted," Merlin breathed against his lips and he moaned. "You want me. Only me."

"Only you." Arthur agreed on a sharp intake as Merlin swept a thumb over the slit on his head, "Only you."

"What else do you want?"

"Noth-nothing."

"Nothing?" Merlin teased, slowing his pace and tightening his grip to the bridge of pain. His voice dropped to a whisper as he breathed on Arthur's mouth, leaning just far enough away every time Arthur tried to kiss him. "You don't want my mouth on you? Not where you've been imaging?" He gave an extra hard squeeze, one that made Arthur push back into the door –only to be greeted by his sore back. Merlin chuckled and leaned towards his throat, nipping at his ear as he continued to suggest, "Not toying with your cock as I take you down my throat and swallow until you come?"

The visual was too much. Arthur could feel his center squeezing with want, dangerously close to exploding. His knees were buckling, his hands were slipping, and the heat was clouding his mind. "I want-"

"Or how about," Merlin switched angles and leaned against Arthur's erection, sliding the sensitive head against the flesh of his stomach. "Inside me?"

The noise Arthur made was embarrassing to say the least, but he could not care. He bucked up and made it again as his bare skin slid against Merlin's. Even his bare thighs brushing Merlin's arm was enough to have him keen –the sorcerer having apparently completely rid him of all his clothes without his noticing. "I want-"

"I'll ride you so slow," Merlin pulled out the word and dropped his hand to an unbearable pace. "So hard, that you'll never have a chance to remember that girl's name."

"Who?"

"That's more like it." Merlin pulled his hand away and Arthur whined into the space he left. "You won't fit lying down. Sit." Merlin pointed to a wooden box in the corner opposite and Arthur didn't even hesitate to twist his body around and fall onto it.

Merlin smiled at him and he tried to smile back but his body wasn't listening. It was a pumping mass of need that only saw Merlin's half naked body turning around so that freshly prepped arse was pointed directly over his erection.

He reached out to pull up the shirt still hanging low on Merlin's hips but his hands were swatted away and Merlin spun away from him.

"Don't touch," Merlin warned and Arthur dumbly nodded his head. He gripped the sides of the box instead and let the splinters of wood cut into his skin as a reminder and anxiously waited for Merlin to spin around again.

This time when Merlin spun he reached back and took a cheek in each hand –lifting the shirt away so Arthur could view his pink pucker nearing the head of his cock. The moment the blunt of his head pressed against that slicked entrance, Arthur was crying behind a clenched jaw and clamping his hands onto the sharp edges of the wood.

To see himself disappearing into Merlin was too much to handle. He curled his hands and body around until he was a squirming mess, swallowed in by Merlin's greedy hole.

Merlin moaned when he bottomed out and Arthur nearly chomped on his shoulder to keep himself from screaming so loud they would most definitely hear him in the court.

The boy, as if not knowing the effect he had, simply sat there with his muscles fluttering tightly around Arthur's swollen cock. Arthur could feel every single little twitch as he tried to stay still. All he wanted to do was to bruise Merlin's hips in a ruthless hold and rip him open with sharp upward thrusts. Anything to pump into that constricting hole and feel himself come undone as Merlin cried out for his Prince.

But he couldn't. He didn't have permission.

His nails scraped across the wooden panels and he whimpered to the air. At this rate it would look like a wild animal ripped the closet apart with its claws. Before Arthur could invoke such instincts, Merlin raised his body up, inch by inch.

Arthur's trembling head pressed just against the outside of Merlin's entrance, itching to push back inside. His hips started to waver and he felt himself slowly start to press inside, just enough to feel the wet slick slide against his heated skin.

Then Merlin disappeared.

He cried out as Merlin swung away and faced him. The boy leaned over Arthur's space and unhappily glared. Arthur could barely see beneath pinched brows and tried to lean towards him, to touch him if only with his damp forehead, but he missed and Merlin pushed him away.

"Maybe you're not sorry enough," Merlin sighed as Arthur profusely shook his head. "No? Then why are you fighting me? Why won't you stay put like the good little Prince you are and let me ride you as I want?" Arthur whimpered. "Don't you want me to? Don't you want me to sit on your cock and make you scream so loud you'll be hoarse for dinner with the King?"

"Gods, yes, please-"

"What will your father say when he hears you? What will you tell him? Your servant fucked you so hard you forgot your place." Arthur moaned. "Are you that sorry?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry- Merlin, I'm-"

"Then stay still or I'll use magic on you again." Merlin shrugged nonchalantly, "I'd really rather not. I'd rather focus on your cock splitting me open."

Arthur nodded too quickly and gripped at the corners of his box, pressing his body back and setting his erect dick on full display. Merlin smirked in a way that didn't necessarily make Arthur feel too comfortable with his decision to give in and turned back around with his arse in hand.

Merlin barely pressed down. He continued to hover with Arthur's rounded head stuck just inside the ring of tantalizing muscle. The grip kept slipping. Merlin would just start to clamp around him and pop out again, begging Arthur to refuse his orders and tear his hands away so he could wrap his fists into Merlin's shirt and brutally pull him down.

Before he could act, Merlin dropped. He sank too fast and the pressure was too much. Arthur's toes curled as his body spasmed and he gasped -the air knocked out of him. The world faded to black for a moment too long, the pleasure pounding any sense of sensibility right out of him. He was willing to fall into the dark, consumed by the single movement.

Merlin moved before he dare do such a thing. The boy's hands grasped at Arthur's thighs for support as he rolled his hips up and down, slowing his grind to a torturous crawl.

Arthur felt so pinned. Every part of him was stuck. His fingers were scraping, his legs were twitching under Merlin's palms, and his dick curved in the opposite direction it planned to go –pushing against Merlin's back from the inside. He could almost see himself inside.

A desperate howl from deep within bubbled its way up his throat and he couldn't keep it in. He knew this was exactly what Merlin wanted to hear so he leaned forward and chomped at Merlin's shoulder. In spite of warm flesh sinking between his teeth, he felt the cloth of a worn shirt scrape against his tongue. It was enough to block some sound as the wail escaped him.

So close, Arthur could hear Merlin's hiss in approval. But the boy would not pick up his speed. True to his tormenting word he slid up slow and slammed down hard, sure to impale himself with perfect accuracy, driving Arthur into the hard wood bellow.

In the whirlwind, Arthur barely heard the footsteps coming near. It was Merlin's shudder that brought his attention to the noise outside the door.

Merlin would not stop his ride, though Arthur made a sound of protest.

"Better come before they reach the door," Merlin warned in a hushed whisper, the cocky smirk clear in his voice. "Or don't come at all."

Arthur didn't know how he was still breathing with this amount of fear and excitement. He chewed on Merlin's shirt long enough for another whine and pulled away, really trying to do as he was told. He wanted to come like Merlin said. He was so close, the build had been so long. If only Merlin would move a bit faster.

He canted his hips up and slowly pushed, hoping Merlin would allow him this small movement. He was allowed and continued to thrust up in shallow bucks, pushing up on Merlin's hands and bouncing him in his lap.

The steps echoed closer and Arthur moved faster, a horrible fright coming over him.

What would he do? They would surely catch him with Merlin. It was no question. But there was no escaping now. He could probably have enough time to get some clothes back on but what would be his explanation for the thick beads of sweat and lustful smell in the air? It was clear what they were doing. He may as well finish.

And finish was all he could think of. The terror of being caught could not outweigh the sparks flying through him. He was building too high, moving too fast.

"Come. Ar-Arthur, now," Merlin demanded.

Arthur needed it now. He needed Merlin to know he was sorry. He needed to come for him. Just like he asked. He needed to rise higher, go faster, push that build up- up- up-

He groaned low and quiet as he felt his muscles tense up. Merlin pushed against him with the just the right angle and rolled him back into the box.

Arthur trembled.

The overwhelming heat that hung in the room filled him up as he filled Merlin, the silent scream lost to the cobwebs on the ceiling.

Just as the euphoria started to settle in, the fear and comprehension leapt back into place. The door. There was someone very near the door. No. They were at the door. The were-

The door started to rattle.

That was it. They were found out. He would be talked about forever. His father would be so disappointed. His reputation was about to be tarnished for sneaking around with a servant in the closet. For having his servant ride him most of all. His magic servant. Thank the heavens they didn't hear Merlin before-

Wait.

The door rattled again but it did not budge.

Only then did Arthur see Merlin's hand, his palm raised. It was obvious he was using magic to keep it locked.

Merlin looked back with a smug smile, his golden eyes flaring in the dark.

Arthur gasped as another spurt of pleasure erupted from him, exploding into the sorcerer as the aftershock of adrenaline filled his body.

Arthur was tense until the moment the person on the other side gave up and walked away. He sighed and rested his forehead on Merlin's shoulder, a bit disappointed that he didn't truly get to enjoy his long awaited orgasm.

Then Merlin pushed off him.

Arthur whimpered and reached his beaten hands up to grab him back but Merlin was out of reach. The only thing in reach was his erection, back in front of Arthur's mouth.

"So you can take orders after all," Merlin teased. "How about-"

Merlin didn't get a chance to finish as Arthur wrapped his lips back around his head and vigorously sucked him down. It took no time at all for him to find a quick speed that Merlin enjoyed, Merlin's fingers back to tightly wind in Arthur's hair and pulling on the kink in his neck.

What he didn't expect was the force of Merlin's cum splashing against the back of his throat. The hot liquid punched him back so hard he gagged and actually let Merlin slip from his mouth. Cum splattered hot and wet across his cheek and chest until Merlin finished completely.

Arthur found he didn't care as he sank down to the dirty floor, the stone cool on his scratched and splintered bottom. Merlin followed him a moment later, too beat to stay on his feet.

"Ow," Arthur huffed as the buzz started to receded and he felt the soreness covering his back. He shifted away from the box he was leaning on but could not get away from the discomfort. That's when he remembered the bruises Merlin left him. "Merlin," he growled.

"What-" Merlin burst into a lofty fit of laughs. "Oh."

"It's not funny."

"From my angle, it really is." Merlin brushed Arthur's back with his fingertips and traced the pattern that he created. Up, down, up, down… wait.

"Did you bite an M into my back?!"

"I think it suits you," Merlin chuckled again before jumping up and out of Arthur's hitting range. Unfortunately for him, the closet wasn't that big and he got thwacked in the gut. He stumbled over Arthur's armor and reached for the door.

"Get back here."

"You'll have to catch me!"

Merlin shooed out the closet and Arthur jumped after him –realizing as he stood that all his clothes were on the floor. "Wait!" He stuck his head out and called after him. Making sure no one was in sight he whispered, "I can't dress on my own."

"Sorry! I have chores to get to!" Merlin started to turn but spun back and gestured as he said, "You have a little something on your face, Sire." Then sprinted away. Sans trousers.

"Merlin!"

Arthur growled and stared at the pile of clothes left for him, his ripped shirt resting in a bucket of filthy water.

Merlin wanted to be mad? Fine. Arthur was the one mad now. And he had plenty of ideas on making Merlin apologize.


End file.
